


A Reward

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/"></a><b>a_team_kink</b>. Prompt:If you can write tv!Face as a top, I will be dead impressed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://a-team-kink.livejournal.com/)**a_team_kink**. Prompt:If you can write tv!Face as a top, I will be dead impressed.

First Person POV. (Hannibal) It starts in the end of “One more time”. I made a wallpaper as a bonus to get in the mood. A big thanks goes to my fast beta KJ!

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000k18qk/) |  **One more time**  
Illustration for my fic "A Reward"  
---|---  
  
Damn, Face. Where are you?

I can’t see a thing because of the fucking smoke.

I want to kick myself for being reckless and not thinking the plan really through. Why didn’t I think about the possibility that they may not take me to be shot first, but him?

“Face!!” I call again at the top of my lungs into the chaos of the military camp.

My heart drumming in my throat, I usher the General and his daughter into the chopper. My sixth sense is telling me that Murdock is in there, in whatever miraculous way that may have happened, since he wasn’t with us in the first place.

“FACE!” My last desperate yell is finally answered with an, “Over here!” in the centre of the camp. He’s standing on a car, waving his arms wildly, and the chopper reaches him in seconds. He’s holding on tight, kicking at the soldier who tries to pull him back, and even though they’re still firing at us, we manage to escape thanks to our skilful pilot.

+++

The next day, successfully escaped from Lynch again

“I’m sorry,” I mutter under my breath, pulling the curtains of our current hiding place shut.

“What?” Face looks up at me, thoughtfully sipping his beer.

“I said, I’m sorry,” I clear my throat.

“What for?” He tilts his head sideways, getting that cute curious expression of his.

“For getting you almost shot.” I let myself fall down beside him on the worn sofa.

“Oh that.” He clicks his bottle against mine. “That’s okay. I’m alive and we are free again.” He smiles at me warmly. “I’m used to things like that from you, Mr. ‘Crazy plans’,” he mocks me, but slides his hand dangerously slow up my thigh, putting his empty bottle aside.

“Can we do other business now, as long as Lynch is in the dark again about where we are?” He arches his eyebrows and settles himself on my lap provocatively, rubbing our jeans clad groins together.

A deep sigh escapes me.

“Yes we can, Mr. ‘I talk you into anything’.” I tilt my head upwards and he bends down instantly, kissing me hard and hungrily as his fingers work with the button and zipper of my jeans.

“We are a very eager kid, today,” I tease him, grasping his beautiful ass. I have to tell him he has to stop wearing those skin tight jeans, or I’ll come on the spot one day by just looking at him.

“Well, I had an almost death experience,” he answers wickedly, opening my shirt buttons.

“Yeah, and you’ll get a special reward for surviving.” I just grab him, turn us and fall on my back, him on top of me.

He only arches an eyebrow.

“I…” I clear my throat, so I won’t sound too needy. “I want you to fuck me, Face.”

His eyes grow huge, but within a second, his grin widens, and I want to kiss him just for that.

“Oh really, Colonel?” His lips are hot when he covers mine again, giving me all he’s got, pushing his talented tongue as deep in my mouth as he can, rubbing his still covered dick against my almost exposed one.

“It will be my pleasure,” he says. “Reward accepted.” He’s kissing me some more and I respond with everything I’ve got, sliding my hands beneath the waistband of his fucking tight jeans. “Wait,” he laughs, struggles to get up, and sheds all his clothes in one go, throwing them carelessly on the floor.

“Damn, Temp…” I lick my suddenly very dry lips. I mean, I know he’s gorgeous, but every time I see him like this my breath stops.

His dick is so hard, I’ll never get used to the thought that I’m the reason for that. I lie paralysed, staring.

“Get it going, Colonel,” he teases me, pulling my jeans away, then slowly mounting me on all fours. “How do you want it, baby?” he asks in such a husky voice, I almost don’t recognize it. His mouth is on my bare stomach, kissing ever so slowly upwards.

“Just…” I tangle my fingers in his hair. “Just like this,” I groan.

“On your back?” He nuzzles my neck now, our cocks and chests leisurely rubbing together.

“Yeah,” I croak, holding him impossibly tight.

“Okay, let’s see.” He sits up again and his hands skim my whole body downwards while he gets a look of utter concentration. “We haven’t done it like this in a while,” he says more to himself then to me. “Going to prepare you properly…”

And that’s all he says for a very long while.

He climbs off me, rummages in my back pack and throws the lube at me. I catch it, chuckling, a wave of joyful anticipation rippling through my whole body. Then his hands are on me again, sliding ever so slowly down my sides, caressing my thighs, turning me slowly over. He sighs deeply, grins at me and bends down. Without any warning, his warm, moist tongue skims over my entrance briefly.

A sharp, “YES!” escapes me, even though I actually didn’t want to let him know that I had been hoping for that particular course of action.

“Okayyy…” he drawls, and goes for a proper rimming. His tongue is full of saliva, and he moves it in agonising slow circles around my hole, his fingers sliding over my ass gently. He does that for a few moments, until I make impatient sounds, wanting him in me. I almost feel his grin against my skin. Then his mouth moves across my tender flesh with ever- so tiny kisses, a flick of his tongue now and then. I’m about to go mad, already.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Hannibal,” he mutters and then starts to kiss my entrance properly. I toss and turn my head when his eager tongue finally presses into me. The mobile tip first, exploring, thrusting in and moving out again in short, precise movements, his mouth alternately sucking, then a deeper tongue kiss and I moan unashamedly loud.

His hands fondle my balls and cock, driving me to the edge with his skills.

“Goddamn, Face…” I know I’m at his mercy, and I enjoy every minute of it. I whimper a mantra of, “Templeton,” under my breath when he makes me come for the first time, stroking his index finger around the head of my cock and over the sensitive slit, all the while tongue fucking my ass. I shudder monstrously and feel my inner muscles loosen.

“Yeah, Colonel, that’s good.” He’s totally breathless, and I can hear the effort it takes him not to come himself yet. He stretches his back, looking at me fondly, wiping my come from my stomach with his hands and smearing it all over his throbbing cock.

“Let me…” I open up the lube and prepare him with a good amount. He’s closing his eyes while I do it, thrusting unconsciously into my hands. But I let myself fall back again, curling my body into a ball. “Fuck me, baby,” I half order, half growl.

We lock gazes. He isn’t able to speak, just stares at me when he finds my entrance without looking down. He puts his cock head against it. I’m shaking with anticipation, knowing it will only slightly hurt since he prepared me so perfectly.

“Oh God, Colonel…” He presses through the first ring of muscles, gripping my ankles tightly.  
“Oh damn, oh damn…ohhhhh” Face squeezes his eyes shut, while he’s pressing in inch by inch. His nostrils flutter, his head thrown back.

I’ve never seen a more beautiful man.

I feel myself harden again. The pressure and tightness inside my channel is just exquisite and I contract my inner muscles. It makes him moan and he opens his eyes again. The utter lust I see in them makes me try to move, try to get him more into me.

“Oh baby…” we almost grunt simultaneously. “Give me all,” I add. “Please…Face.” And now I close my eyes, because to feel his length inside, ever so slowly pressing the whole way in, carefully moving out again, makes me dizzy. I stroke my cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Hannibal…Oh my…” he sighs from the depth of his heart, trying to be gentle.

“Fuck me hard, Temp, please…” I almost can’t get the words out and squirm to get him further inside. I open my eyes again to watch his perfect body move. Every muscle glistens with sweat from the exertion of holding back, the perfect form trembling, steadying my legs.

He stares at me and I can’t look away when he finally starts moving properly. There is no pain at all, just love and trust and understanding. His rhythm gets fast and faster, so goes mine. I squeeze and release him, rolling up a bit more and suddenly he brushes my tender spot inside and I yell and come all over my chest again.

He grins and then looses it completely. His movements become erratic, almost violent but I don’t care, I can take it. I even grip his ass and press him further into me. I want him whole, I want him to own me. I realize we have to do it more often with me on the receiving end. He’s so delicious when he fucks me.

“Han…oh Colonel…Hannibal, DAMN!” Face’s groan accompanies his last forceful thrusts and I feel his hot fluid flood my body. He rides out his orgasm, steadying himself with his hands on my chest, then collapsing like a puppet on top of me. I let my legs fall down and gather him in my arms when he slips out of my slippery body.

We lie there several minutes, panting, trying to catch our breath. That was some remarkable experience. I sigh and kiss the top of his head, stroking his back slowly, loving his sweat beneath my fingertips.

“You okay?” Face lifts his head and looks at me somewhat guiltily. “I was a bit…” He actually blushes.

“I’m a Colonel, remember?” I go all mushy and gently cup his jaw, stroking my thumb over is lower lip. “I can take it hard,” I wink.

He nuzzles into the crock of my neck again, murmuring, “That was some reward,” and rubbing along my body like a content cat.

“I think,” I gently pat his ass. “We have to do that more often…”

Face instantly sits up and looks at me with an expression I can’t read. But just as sudden as the movement was, he quickly bends down, hovering with his mouth over mine and muttering, “We have to take more frequent turns.” And we nod and grin at each other.

F I N 


End file.
